The Godfathers
by TheGreyPrince
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the rich arrogant aristocratic. Draco Snape, the bitter obsessive pauper. Harry Potter, the honourable, caring muggleraised. Harry Black, the reckless, bold social elite. When the truth is revealed how do they pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy, the rich arrogant aristocratic. Draco Snape, the bitter obsessive pauper. Harry Potter, the honourable, caring muggle-raised. Harry Black, the reckless, bold social elite. When the truth is revealed how do they pick up the pieces.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Harry lay on the grass just under the window of the living room as he had done 1 year before. It was sometime after midnight and he had snuck outside to do some of his homework under the stars and with a flash light. His work was on something to do with transfiguring facial features. He pointed the touch over his textbook, scanned a couple of lines and then gave up.

"Oi Tonks" he hissed into the darkness.

Some leaves rustled somewhere behind him "Wotcher Harry. You know your not suppose to know that I'm here." A tall girl with a pale and heart shaped face bounced over to him. Her hair was short and spiky and was a violent shade of purple. "So?" She asked as she lay down on the grass beside him and offered a big grin, her dark eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Homework" he gestured to the book in front of him "can you help"

She gave him a disapproving look "I really shouldn't but…" a grin broke out "sure. Give me your quill and that parchment" she accepted his quill and then the parchment and began to write.

Harry grinned as he watched her features change in annoyance. Her features always became fuller when she was annoyed, sharper when she was flirty and strange when she was playful. Harry could always count on Tonks from the moment they had first met there had been an instant connection. Dumbledore said it was because he remained her of her once favourite cousin Sirius Black, which was ironic because said cousin was the reason for Tonks hiding outside his house. Sirius Black traitor to his best friends (and Harry's parents who were killed as a result of the attack) had escaped from Azkaban approximately 3 years ago and the general idea was that he would be coming after Harry to finish the job. At least that is what the media suggested. Dumbledore disagreed on the reason but never expanded. But after 3 yrs there was no sign of him. Tonks wasn't surprised she always believed that Sirius was innocent but she never spoke to Harry about it, he had just heard Tonks and Remus talking about it once. Besides that was the least of Harry's worries.

After his 3rd year where he faced Voldemort at the end of the Triwizard tournament that he had been mysteriously entered into, Voldemort had been after him with a vengeance. Only last year Voldemort had been trying to plant false images in his head. Fortunately Harry had been able to pick up occlumency which blocked the memories and broke the connection between him and Voldemort. Unfortunately the person who had been sent to teach him was the dreaded potions teacher- professors Snape who had a semi-personal vendetta against him. Harry liked to think of it as a semi-personal vendetta because he knew that Snape only really hated one person- Sirius Black. Harry knew this because once he had been able to enter Snape's memories and had a chance to see his parents. After so many years he could finally see the resemblance between him and his mother- the bright green eyes. Unfortunately, he hardly looked like his father that is if you didn't count the untameable hair and the glasses. In fact Harry looked a little like Sirius Black- especially now that he had lost a bit of his baby fact and had grown taller.

But anyway back to the memory he had seen. In the memory Harry had seen Snape yelling at Sirius Black saying how much he hated him. Hagrid had let slip once that Snape disliked Harry because he reminded him so much of his enemy. Of course Harry thought this meant his father since Snape hated him as well- but Snape didn't hate anyone like he hated Sirius Black. And Harry looked more like Sirius than his father. But these thoughts had been banished to the back of his mind when he realised the implications of it. Beside Dumbledore insisted that he was a Potter through thick and thin. Dumbledore thought highly of his dad, said he was his right hand man. Sirius had been a little less controllable.

"Done" said Tonks triumphantly "although I think I wrote a little more than necessary"

Harry offered her a small smile "thanks. I'll have to cut it down a little, the teacher would never believe a wrote it by myself if it's that long"

A silence followed.

"So" Tonks jostled Harry's shoulder with her own "a girlfriend yet"

Harry coloured "not since the disaster of the Yule Ball with Cho and then the Ginny thing. Having a girl burst into tears really puts a damper on a relationship"

"Aah yeah. Probably wasn't the best thing to date your best friends sister, and a girl with 6 older brothers"

Harry began to relax "yeah probably"

"You're such a stud" she joked "but just like your father and his friends you know nothing about relationships"

"It not safe to be with me. Maybe on some level I know this and"

Tonks face fell "that's you boys excuse for everything isn't it"

There was an awkward silence.

Harry knew she was talking about Remus Lupin one of the order of the phoenix members and a werewolf. She had been in love with him since their Hogwarts days but he thought that being with him was dangerous.

"He has a point" Harry said softly

Tear began to glisten her eyes "do you think I'm, a good auror"

"Yes" he responded without hesitation

"Then why can't I be trusted to take care of myself. Time is so short don't you think we all deserve to be happy! What if you never get the chance- what if we never get the chance to see how great we could be and what if I never stop loving him"

Now Harry felt uncomfortable, this conversation was a bit more than his current maturity range. But Tonks was looking at him with such desperation that Harry acted on pure instinct. He pulled her over towards him and gave her a hug.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his potions laboratory. He was trying to mix as many violate substances together without killing himself. It helped relive the stress that he had been under since his father got sent to jail for fraternizing with the dark lord. Or as Draco liked to call him the puppet master because he controlled his death eater like they were unable to move and think for themselves.

Draco's ability at potions seemed not to be an inherited thing. His father was terrible at it and often blamed the house elves when he failed to mix something as simple as pepper-up potion. His mother had told him that she too had been terrible at it until she had taken remedial potions lesson with Severus Snape- his godfather. A man who Lucius hated, which was not surprising since the only thing they had in common seemed to be that they served the same master and knew Narcissia. It always amazed him he and his god-father had much more in common, more so than he had with his own father. As it appeared the only they shared was incredible good looks thought to be fair he could have gotten that from his mothers die, and good personal hygiene which his god-father lacked. In fact whenever Draco looked at Snape's hair he felt the need to wash his own in case he caught something.

Potions had always come easy to him. In fact anything that could be broken down into component was easy for Draco to grasp. Draco believed it was because he had leant from a young age to be able to control his emotions and to manipulate them to his will. So many people were unable to hide the truth from him because of his uncanning ability to zero in on people's weaknesses.

But his love for potions was more than the fact that it came easy to him. It was that he could lose himself in the atmosphere of the potions environment. That was the one discipline that required total concentration and allowed Draco to forget who he was and any obligations that he may have. It was for this reason that Draco often didn't pay much attention to his work in potions. He always got 100 in the written and then would make up his potion at the end of the day. Which was the benefit of having a god-father as a member of staff.

"Draco" called out Snape as he swept into the room. Draco preferred to swagger or saunter. "Your mother said you've been in here the whole day, she's worried"

Draco shrugged "so".

Why his mother always seemed to call Snape when Draco was 'misbehaving' was beyond him. The only thing Lucius could ever do was threaten not to give him money- which his mother would always do anyway.

"She's worried" he repeated

Draco snorted "I'm in a potions lab not hanging out with death eater… oh wait I've being doing that all my life. Why is she suddenly so worried? What's in it for her?"

Snape sighed. It always gave Draco the willies when he did that. It meant that Snape was indeed human under all that grease.

"She's your mother"

"I'm aware of that. Thanks for pointing that out" he carefully poured a potion into the beaker over the open flame.

"You cannot blame her for what you… father did"

"I don't" he turned down the heat a fraction

"Then why do you hate her?"

Draco turned sharply "I don't hate her. I hate him and the fact she married him"

"She- she had no choice"

"And what do you know of my mother and her choices"

Snape eyes narrowed at the tone "More than you think"

"Your just like him- serving the dark lord and hey get of me" he shouted as Snape pinned him against an invisible wall

"Everything I have become, everything that I had done is for a reason"

Draco sneered relaxing in the uncomfortable hold "give me one"

Snape paused as if he was going to tell him. Instead he released the spell. "Everything you have, these fancy clothing, the Malfoy name- everything is because your mother married your father. And one day Draco you will find out the answer to that question and when you do I guarantee that you wish I had not told you"

"Try" he pushed.

"I have to go. Dumbledore" he sneered "it's expected me"

"You're a coward Snape. Trading in one master for another. You could be so great and yet you hide behind potions and grease. You sit in that castle doing the will of a crazy man just to please another. So don't give me that self- righteous act. You are nothing but a dog with no ambition. How you became the head of Slytherin I will never know"

"Do not speak of things that you know nothing of Draco. You are merely a boy who is too afraid to show the world exactly what he is capable of. You hide behind the Malfoy name when that is _not_what defines you. _You_ are more than that. _You_could be great. But you don't try; you buy opportunities rather than work for them. The question is why are you afraid for people to see the real you"

"The real me" Draco scoffed "This is the real me Draco Malfoy"

"NO IT IS NOT" shouted Snape with such vexation that Draco took a step backwards.

"What do you know about me that make you so sure?"

Snape turned away wearily "Forget it. You are only a child. My reasons for sitting in that castle doing the will of a crazy man as you so eloquently put it are my own. But I do it because I must and because the most valuable thing I have is in that castle"

"What your potions?"

"While I normally admire such wit from you, I cannot respect a boy who has nothing but a sharp tongue going for himself, one who does not try"

"Well that makes us have something in common"

"I guess it does" said Snape as he finally left the room.

Draco watched him leave. If only Snape could leave the castle then maybe he could take Draco with him.

* * *

Please please review if you liked it because, i get so many hit and stuff but no reviews... so how do I know if you like it and are still reading it, if you don't?

Please drop me a line it will only take a minute!!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Draco Malfoy, the rich arrogant aristocratic. Draco Snape, the bitter obsessive pauper. Harry Potter, the honourable, caring muggle-raised. Harry Black, the reckless, bold social elite. When the truth is revealed how do they pick up the pieces.

_**READERS COMMENTS:**_

_**Very interesting start. I almost feared I'd never find a new kind of Harry Potter-story. These days people seem to think there are only a handful of concepts out there**. – Jumiku_

_Thank you for the comment. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Snape slammed the door to his tiny house with an audible bang. He headed straight to the alcohol cabinet where he proceeded to pop open a bottle of firewhiskey and drink it straight from the bottle.

"Had a rough day?"

Snape put the bottle back on the counter and replied sardonically "and it just keeps on getting worst"

"Come now Snivellius" responded the voice as they took a seat on the sofa. Truly making themselves comfortable.

"I invite you into my home, when really I should be claiming the reward money for your head and yet you still insistent on call me by that vile name"

"You know what they say old habits" they trailed of

Snape swept over to an old armchair and placed his bottle on the rickety table before seating himself "No I don't know what they say, but perhaps you are aware of this one- old dogs can't learn new tricks"

"You are hilarious"

"I try" Snape sneered as he took another sip from the bottle

"So just how much longer do we have to wait" they got up and began to pace the tiny length of the room in an agitated manner "Dumbledore has kept us waiting and waiting and waiting. I tell you his manipulating us for his own end. We've done everything to protect them. _You _became a death eater and I went to Azkaban and look where listening to him has landed us. We still haven't managed to contact our-"

"Yes I know" cut in Snape harshly

They stopped pacing "Oh its fine for you, you get to be all cosy with your-"

Snape stood and in his haste he knocked over his table, the bottle of firewhiskey shattering it in his anger "You think this is easier. Watching him- them parade around with Malfoy" he spat

"Hey I did it to- Potter-Evans for 5 years I had to live with it and now it's your turn"

"Oh grow up Black"

They glared at each other for a second but Snape moved his gaze and sat back down.

"I was thinking that we could kidnap them. Dumbledore would have us waiting forever. Besides he doesn't know that you're with me. I don't think even he thought it was possible"

"I still don't believe it and I'm living it"

Snape rubbed his temple in frustration; he was going to have a major migraine by the end of this conversation "Do shut up Black"

Black as he had been addressed bounced back over to the sofa "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well I have someone on the inside"

Black raised an eyebrow "you have friends"

"One more time Black and it's the pound for you"

"Will you stop with the dog jokes" Black groaned

"Will- you stop being you"

"Oh come on Snivellius"

Snape pulled out his wand "how delightful it is that I seem to be the only one with a wand"

Black closed his mouth but couldn't resist mouthing coward underneath his breath.

"So who is this person on the inside?"

"Oh I think you are familiar with them"

--

_2 days later_

"Harry wake up" whispered Tonks as she shook his sleeping form. Harry mumbled something in his sleep but rolled over. "Harry" whispered Tonks louder.

Harry blinked his eyes and opened them slowly, then reached out to get his glasses. "Tonks" he said once he was sitting up.

"Yeah" she said as she began towards the door "I'm going to get your trunk, you start packing up your stuff"

"What where are we going" he began scrabbling out of his bed "Tonk"

"Quietly" she hissed "I'll explain later ok"

Harry watched the door close and then began packing his stuff. He was putting on his sweater when Tonks entered.

"So Tonks where are we going to the Burrow"

Tonks shook her head and then shrunk all his things, placing them in her pocket. "Wear your cloak- we'll be apparating but you never know"

"Tonks"

"Do you trust me" she asked

"Of course"

"Good. Have you got all your stuff because you won't be coming back here ever again?"

"Really? why what did Dumbledore say"

"This isn't part of Dumbledore's plans which is why we must hurry Harry"

"But Dumbledore" Harry began as Tonks grabbed his arm

"I'll explain everything" she waited for him and when he nodded they apparated out.

"Mother where are we?" asked Draco for the thousands time "There are muggle's here- does father know your bring me here"

Narcissa was not listening; she had slipped through a gap in the rusty railing and was hurrying across the road. "Draco" she called and he followed her "we must hurry- quickly. Keep your hood up"

They ran past many identical looking houses and as they reached the end they saw something flash in front of them. Narcissa paused and watched as the figure indicated to her. She let out a breath and then hurried forward.

"Dear Merlin Tonks I thought we had been caught" hissed Narcissia

"It's alright aunty" said Tonks as she knocked on the door "we got them here in one piece. Narcissa nodded. Her pale white hand clenched her robes as she waited for the door to open.

After a few seconds they heard movement behind the door and it cracked open. "For goodness sake open up" hissed Tonks "its freezing out here"

The door opened and all four of the guests entered in a veil of silence and darkness.

"Snape!" said Harry and Draco at the same time. Then turned and faced each other "what is he doing here?" they asked and then glared at each other.

"Are you sure neither of you was followed?" asked Snape as he ushered them into his living room.

A figure stood by the fire place.

"Sirius" said Tonks and she ran to the figure and then hugged him.

"My you have grown Tonks" he patted her head affectionately and then looked over her head to Naricissa "beautiful as always"

She smiled a genuine smile and Draco had to blink because he had never seen a smile on his mothers face.

"What is going on?" demanded Harry as he drew his wand.

"Expelliramus" said Snape at once and everyone's wands went flying into his arms. "Sit" he gestured to the sofa. Tonks, Narcissia and Sirius sat Harry and Draco refused to move. "Fine" Snape waved his wand and both boys flew to seats.

"I trusted you" said Harry to Tonks in anger "why did you bring me here?"

"We'll explain everything and if you want to go- I'll take you back" she said refusing to meet his eyes.

Snape snapped his hands and a house elf- Dobby appeared with a pensive in his hands. "Dobby brings as Mistress Narcissa asked" he turned to the sofa "Dobby is glad to be seeing you Misters Potter and Malfoy"

"That will be all Dobby" said Snape and Dobby was gone in a flash.

"This is a pensive" began Snape

"I know what it is" snapped Draco

"So do I" said Harry

"Good that will make this easier" he threw Narcissa her wand and gave Sirius Tonks' "who would like to go first?"

Snape sighed when no one moved forward "Then I shall go first" he brought the wand up to his throat and pulled out a memory and placed it in the pensive. "If you two want to know the truth then come forward"

Draco and Harry reluctant allies stared at each other in silent communication and then stood.

* * *

REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Draco Malfoy, the rich arrogant aristocratic. Draco Snape, the bitter obsessive pauper. Harry Potter, the honourable, caring muggle-raised. Harry Black, the reckless, bold social elite. When the truth is revealed how do they pick up the pieces.

_Note- for the purpose of this fic Narcissia was in the year above Snape_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Snape's Memory**_

_Snape sat underneath the willow tree at night reading a book under wand light. He was actually trying to get his potions homework done. Since he had been tutoring Narcissa Black he had been neglecting his own work. Plus whenever he was in the library alone with her- there would be a bunch of Slytherin's watching. Ensuring that he didn't try anything on Lucius' future bride and when they had left the Gryffindor's would start on him. _

"_Severus" said Narcissa "whatever are you doing out here at night?"_

_Snape looked up "work" and then down _

"_Potions' is it" she sat beside him. Snape tensed. _

"_Yes"_

"_Oh I haven't been putting you behind have I" she asked._

"_No this is just a bit of fun"_

_She laughed airily "fun Severus- this is not fun"_

_Snape closed his book "then what is?"_

_She sighed "I really don't know" and then turned to face him watching him curiously. Snape blushed and then looked down. "Really Severus you shouldn't do that"_

"_What" he asked and opened his book again_

"_That- eye contact is key for the game"_

"_The game?" Snape repeated_

"_Oh yes the game. You get picked on some much because of your refusal to accept a challenge"_

"_Oh and here I thought it was because I was smart and a greasy toad faced git" Narcissa giggled "oh I know the names I'm called"_

"_Your not toad face in fact I think your quite handsome in an unconventional way. Besides I like smart people- the only time I get a decent conversation is when I'm studying with you"_

"_What do you mean Malfoy was a prefect and everyone knows he and you" Snape paused_

"_Oh that he wants to marry me" she fell back on the grass "oh I'm Lucius girl alright. It's just annoying how people address me as that instead of Narcissa. I've got people who are afraid of me because I'm his girl and the other half who want to hero worship me"_

"_I thought any girl would want a girl like Lucius"_

_Narcissa stood "Now you know I'm not any girl" she said before walking away "I'll see you in the library tomorrow"_

"And what was the point of that" asked Draco once they were out of the memory "to tell me that my mother had some sort of twisted crush on you"

"Mind your manners" snapped Narcissa "It all has a part. Now watch my memory. I meet your father at Hogsmead a few months later"

_**Narcissa Memory**_

"_What is this that I'm hearing about you and Snape" asked Lucius as he sat across from Narcissa in the bar._

"_His my tutor"_

"_Tutor? If you need tutoring ask someone else"_

"_Why anyone would think you were threatened by him Lucius" she drawled_

_Lucius eyes narrowed "don't insult me dear. Now I want you to stop these little meeting"_

"_I need tutoring"_

_He smirked "I'm talking about your late night meetings"_

"_Are you spying on me" gasped Narcissa in outrage "how dare you. That is an invasion of my privacy"_

"_As my future wife I need to ensure that you are mixing with the right sorts- and Snape is not the right sorts. Now I'm only telling you this so that nothing unfortunate happens to him"_

_Narcissa moved her hand away from the table and moved to stand "How dare you! Do you know who I am?"_

_Lucius grabbed her hand "Yes I am aware. But your parents have already agreed to it- your mine now. In fact they were happy to give you away and I know how much you hate to disappoint your parents"_

"_I.Hate.You" snapped Narcissa "why me- Bellatrix likes you why don't you just chose her"_

_Lucius laughed and stroked her hand "Bellatrix is mad. Besides I know that in time I will be able to control you. You see you're a lot kinder than everyone thinks- and I know that you don't like to see someone in pain- make it easier to control you"_

"_Oh you wrong because right now I'm wishing you a whole load of pain" she snatched back her hand "don't think you'll get away with this"_

"_I already have my dear"_

_--_

_Snape sat alone in the corner of the library. Everyone was in Hogsmead so he could be in here without fear of being hexed._

"_Snape" called out Narcissa and she ran to him._

_Snape put down his book and held the girl in his arms "what happened"_

"_Lucius" she hissed "his forbid me to see you- he'll get the guys to hex you if I don't. What am I going to do?" she asked_

_Snape blinked and released her "do as he says"_

"_What why? I don't understand"_

"_He'll make your life hell"_

"_I don't care- I hate him. I despise him I loath him"_

"_Lets be honest what do I have to offer you" he asked "I'm not even a pureblood"_

"_Yes but you're my Prince" she said a pun on his last name "and if you won't help me with Lucius then I'll do it myself- I'll run away- I rather kill myself than end up with him"_

"_Don't say such things"_

"_I mean it- I have never hated someone like him- and I'll do it you know I will"_

_Snape sighed "and if I promise to help you- you have to do everything I say"_

_Narcissa paused and then nodded "just don't leave me with him" she whispered._

"You and Snape" said Draco once he got his mouth to function "I don't believe it. I thought you lo- at least liked father"

"I have never cared for him" she said "I tolerated him only"

"But why" asked Draco "if you hated him so much why did you stay with him"

Narcissa moved over to Draco "just a while longer and you'll understand everything". She nodded to Sirius and they entered into another memory.

_**Sirius's Memory**_

"_What do you want me to do" she yelled "it not like I told James to up and fancy me is it"_

"_You could stop encouraging him" said Sirius_

"_Encouraging him" echoed Lily "what have I done to encourage him. All we do is argue" _

"_Yeah and his convinced himself that it all part of your game. I mean who argues with someone this badly for 7 years straight"_

_Lily's bright green eyes narrowed into slits "are you suggesting that I'm having an affair with him"_

"_Yes-no. Of course not. For three year I've had to listen to James talk about all your assets and now that his sharing the common room with you, I just don't know what to believe"_

"_Believe me Sirius" said Lily as she walked over to him "you know I don't like James his an arrogant toerag"_

"_So am I"_

"_Yeah but you're __my__ arrogant toe rag"_

_Sirius smirked and kissed her forehead "I don't know if I can do this Lil. I know Dumbledore say's that we need to- but I can't"_

"_It's for the best. I'm sure that it won't last much longer, after all it's been 3 years since he told us and he must have come up with something by now"_

"_I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this. Something is going to go wrong"_

"_Everything will be fine. After we graduate we'll get a place together and then get married and have a few kids"_

"_Does it have to be in that order 'cause I was thinking we could start on the latter one right now"_

_Lily hit him over the head "you are such a pig" Sirius shrugged. "Have you heard anything from Narcissia yet?"_

"_As far as I'm aware the marriage is still going through"_

"_Poor Narcissia poor Severus" _

"_Why I never thought I'll be agreeing with you on that. When's Dumbledore going to stop it- he can't possible mean for her to marry Lucius can he"_

"_Of course not" said Lily and she moved back to Sirius and rested her head into his chest "of course not"_

"You and my mother but I thought that- I mean she- she was with my dad in 7th year"

"I know"

"But you were with her" said Harry slowly

"I know"

"How?"

"Dumbledore suggested that Lily and James got together to protect the secret"

"What secret?" asked Tonks

Sirius ignored her "we were both against it. James was my best friend and I said I wouldn't do it and Lily said something along the lines of she wouldn't prostitute herself for a silly little secret. But Dumbledore is very convincing, and so Lily started to date James and we broke if off"

"And you married father" asked Draco as he turned to his mother

"I did. I thought Severus would stop it or at the least Dumbledore would. But Dumbledore refused to tell Severus where it was and I ended up being Mrs Malfoy"

"Why would Dumbledore do this" asked Harry "his a good guy"

Everyone snorted "we all thought that at one time and look where we ended up"

"What has this got to do with us" asked Draco "why tell us you guys had a thing?"

"Because Dumbledore's manipulations know no bound"

_**Memory**_

"_No that's it" shouted Sirius "I'm telling James the truth- he thinks Lily loves him he thinks I'm his best friend I'm telling him"_

"_You tell him and everything will be for nothing" said Dumbledore calmly _

"_I agree with Sirius- this has got to end. I refuse for my child to be raised as a Malfoy"_

"_But Narcissa is a Malfoy is she not"_

"_Only under your orders"_

"_And you are a death eater"_

"_Again under your order. What is stopping me from just taking Narcissa and running away?"_

"_You think you can hide from him. Are you willing to risk her life?"_

"_Don't listen to him Snape, everyday she with Malfoy she's risking her life and I'm sure that she rather be on the run with you than spend another minute in the prison Dumbledore made for her"_

"_I am telling you, you must wait a while longer. That is all I'm asking from you- both of you"_

"_But my son will be a Potter" said Sirius "and while I may love Potter as a brother I don't want my son to call him dad"_

"_We all must play a part to save the future"_

"_The only people I see having to pay is the four of us"_

"_I see you both are being difficult it is for that reason that I have placed Lily and James in a safe house"_

"_What?" Snape looked from Dumbledore to Sirius_

"_You can't keep them away from me" roared Sirius_

"_Till the birth I can. I suspect that people will assume you are the secret keeper, I think we should choose someone else Remus or Peter" he asked_

_Sirius stood "Neither. I will not let you do this"_

"_Ah you are right Remus does have his nightly problem- Peter it is"_

_Snape raised an eyebrow and turned to face Dumbledore "And how do you suppose you keep me away from them"_

"_I know you won't run away with them. Especially not in Narcissa condition. Beside I don't think Lucius will be allowing you to the manor for a while"_

"_This is outrageous" said Snape "we are leaving and we are finally out of your clutches"_

"_Gentle please sit down. Have a lemon drop" he stared both of them in their eyes until they compelled._

"_How do you both feel" he asked once that had a lemon drop in their mouth_

"_Fine. What was it you were saying?" asked Sirius_

"_You were just agreeing with me to send Lily to a safe house and you Snape, to allow Narcissa to remain with Malfoy until the birth of your baby. Here" he gave them each a handful of lemon drops "be sure to have something- they have good calming effects. I have given them to the girls"_

_Sirius and Snape nodded "thanks professor"_

"It's in the lemon drops" gasped Narcissa "what exactly is in them"

"Magic- compliance" said Snape "It weakens the mind and allows him to control us. It also takes a long time to flush from the system which was why he ordered us to take them while under it. The more we took the longer the effects lasted"

"Lily and I took it throughout our pregnancy"

"It was only after going through our memories that we noticed the link. Whenever we were having a disagreement Dumbledore would offer us some food. It's not just in the sweets but the pumpkin juice and everything the elves cook. Dobby who has been working undercover in the kitchen said that a special finish was always added to all the dishes on Dumbledore's orders. His doing it to the whole school"

"How can he, Lucius never liked him in fact if he could control people why didn't he create house unity using the magical drug?"

"Firstly if Dumbledore did that then everyone would know something was going on. Slytherin's suddenly being favourable of him it would be scandalous. Also Dumbledore doesn't want unity among the houses he creates fractions to justify and support his rulership"

Harry shook his head "I don't understand" he looked at Draco "so your trying to tell us that your our fathers"

Sirius and Snaped nodded.

Harry and Draco passed out.

"Well" said Tonks "I thought things would be a lot worst so all things considering that went pretty well"

"What are you talking about they passed out" said Narcissa

"I say that was a good sign i've been the unfortunate witness to both theit temper tantrums and things could have gone a lot worst"

"We'll we've only got to wait for them to wake up and i'm sure will have a show" said Sirius to Snape.

"I very explosive show" grinned Tonks

And so they waited.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the idea and next chapter should be Malfoy and Harry's response.**


	4. Chapter 4

I BACK I'M BACK- HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL

Summary: Draco Malfoy, the rich arrogant aristocratic. Draco Snape, the bitter obsessive pauper. Harry Potter, the honourable, caring muggle-raised. Harry Black, the reckless, bold social elite. When the truth is revealed how do they pick up the pieces.

Some of you are unsure that Dumbledore would use mind control sweets, well there is more to the story....

I will be going over the mistakes shortly.

Chapter 4

Harry woke up slowly and grimaced when he recalled last night's events.

"Aah so you're awake" a drawl came from the opposite corner of the room.

"Malfoy" spat Harry "great just what I need to be seeing first thing in the morning, as if I wasn't sick enough"

"Charming as always Potter, who knew you could think without the mudblood around you"

"Shut it" growled Harry as he got of the bed "why are you still here, I thought you would have thrown a fit and gotten out of here by now"

Draco rolled his eyes "firstly I do not, nor have I ever, thrown a fit" Harry snorted "secondly if you want to go out there then be my guest"

Harry looked at the door and then back at Draco "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you seem to be the lesser of two evils"

"Wow such high praise from the boy-who-lived-to-annoy me" scoffed Draco

"You act if this is my fault"

"Isn't it always?"

Harry squared his shoulders "how on earth did you come up with that. Oh I know Malfoy's always pass the buck to someone else but I'm afraid that you can't buy you way out of this one like your dear old dad couldn't"

"Aah now therein lays the problem he is not my father, and secondly _it _is always your fault. If you had done the job with Voldemort the first time then I would not be in this situation"

"Oh well I'm sorry that a 1 year old couldn't kill the world greatest mad wizard. How about I write to my past self, send a memo, boy I hope I can read at one since according to you I must be a genius"

"What's with the humour Potty this thing must be getting to you more than I thought" he smirked

"Why are you smirking, you're in the same situation as me"

"Misery likes company. Besides you were the one built up with a perfect family, merlin I already knew mine sucked and I guess it just hit me- your worst of than me"

"I'm not the one with Snape as a father"

"I'm not the one with an escaped mass murderer as a father"

"His not my father"

"Aah denial"

"Go to hell Malfoy"

"You first Potty since you like to win so much"

******

Tonk's stood nervously outside the door "they've been arguing back and forth for close to an hour"

Narcissa shock her head "I have no idea what we are waiting for, they could kill each other"

"But Snape said"

"I don't care what Snape says I'm going in" she straightened her shoulders and put her hand on the knob and then sighed in frustration "what are we waiting for?" she repeated.

"You can go in now" said Snape as he rounded the corner "I was just collecting a friend"

"You have a friend" said Tonks and then grinned when Sirius sent her a wink. When they opened the door both boys were glaring hateful glares at the other but quickly united against them- the common enemy.

"So how are you this morning?" asked Narcissa as she waited for a reply "I asked you a question"

Draco snorted and Harry mumbled something under his breath "now I understand this is a shock for you but" she paused

"Get over it" said Snape

"Real smooth" mumbled Sirius

"Like you both didn't have suspicions" he added as he watched them squirm. Well Harry squirmed and Draco's eyes darkened. "Beside you are always going on about how you wish you could have a family well here you go here's your father" he said to Harry "and you are always cursing the name of the Malfoy's asking why your mother married him, well this is the answer. The question is what are you going to do now?"

Both boys were silent.

"I just don't understand" said Harry finally "why would Dumbledore do this"

"Well I'm not to sure he is Dumbledore" said Snape

Sirius turned to look at Snape "care to share your theory with the rest of the group?"

"Not really" sneered Snape as a knock came on the door.

Tonks looked around the room "are we missing someone?"

Snape rolled his eyes in a move that frightened both Harry and Draco, "come in."

"Dear merlin" said Narcissa as the door opened "Regulus"

"In the flesh cousins" he announced and then smirked at the look of horror on his brothers' face. "You were right Severus I wouldn't have missed that look on his face for the entire world"

"But, Voldemort killed you" said Sirius after a moment of stunned silence.

"No he sent some less than competent death eaters after me, with Severus help we killed them and then faked my death saying some inferi pulled me to the death- Severus reported that the inferi got the rest of the death eaters as well"

"So what have you been doing all these years?"

"Planning for Voldemort demise"

"Why the sudden change"

Regulus shrugged "does there have to be a reason"

"Yes"

"Well my reasons are mine alone"

"You can't just come back here and expect us to open the door with open arms"

"Nor do I expect you to, I'm here for my own reasons and one of them happens to be uncovering who is masquerading as Dumbledore"

"Any ideas so far" asked Tonks

"Just the one" they waited patiently. "I'm not ready to uncover that yet, you'll just have to wait" he turned to the boys "so these are the boys, the saviour of magickind" he looked over both of them "one as fair as the light and one as dark as the night, we could have worse to work with" he turned to Snape "they any good"

"Both are whinny and bratty, that one" he pointed to Harry "is too impulsive which leads to stupidity. And that one" he pointed at Draco "is emotionally stunted and lacks motivation"

"Hey" said Draco and Harry

"But are they strong?" he asked

"Physically?" said Tonks "Harry has strong magical capabilities. Mental? Draco is virtually unbreakable"

"Well I think we have a lot of work to do?"

"Work?" asked Draco "I don't think so"

"Oh what, you think you're too good to work now" said Harry

"Yes as a matter of fact I think I do"

"Get of your high horse Malfoy"

"You first potter, in fact I'll be more than happy to kick you of it"

"Alright shut up" snapped Regulus "merlin you bicker worst than brothers. Your both gonna work, you really don't have choice in the matter. As soon as you turn 17 Voldemort and ever power hungry villain out there is going to be after you"

"Why?"

"Because of the prophecy", Regulus turned and looked at Snape and then his brother "you mean you didn't tell them about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" asked Harry curiosity filling his eyes.

This time Regulus smirked "hold on to your wands boys I guarantee you world will never be the same".

REVIEW


End file.
